


Tools of Revenge

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade is displeased with Tanner's gambit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tools of Revenge

Sure, he was playing the archer for everything he was worth. That the kid couldn't see a couple of inches and at least twenty more pounds was sad, but then the boy had always seemed to piss himself about the Bat.

But, he had reasons to take offense. Not only did he have a daughter //Stupid, Rose, crippling your senses like that…// but he had an agenda.

It was one where Cheshire would pay for the rest of her life for what she had done to him. And part of that had included Lian Harper.

If events had scarred the girl forever, Slade would not be happy. He had long ago decided the best form of revenge to take with the girl was to insure she grew up to be the best damn hero Nightwing was capable of training.

Now, only time would tell if she still had the fire to do it.

Tanner wouldn't know it though, as Deathstroke gave the order, and the filth found himself the latest proof that no one liked a child molester in prison.


End file.
